I Thought I Didn't Want You No More
by KrystalKayne
Summary: Getting away from everything was always Nat's first choice, but her problem follows her. Is it a good thing? ONESHOT! Sequel to "I still have the taste of your kiss on my lips"


"I'll do it later Dad, I wanna work on my tan"

_Natalie yelled, grabbing a bottle of sun screen, a towel and her sunglasses from the table in the kitchen. She wasn't entirely sure what her father was doing in her house in the first place, but hey, he was her Dad after all, he wasn't like, a stalker or anything. Laughing at the thought, she shook her head slowly and wandered to the side of the pool. Dropping her towel by a deck chair, she pushed her sunglasses over her eyes, biting down on her finger lightly as she stood there for a moment. She was missing something._

"...iPod"

_She exclaimed, quickly running back to the kitchen, she sifted through all the papers that had been left there – by her father, finding her iPod quickly, she pushed the head phones in her ears, but before she could press play, she heard.. a wolf whistle? Raising her eyebrow slightly, she turned around slowly to find David. Shaking her head at her cousin, she pushed her lips out into a small pout._

"You worry me sweetheart.."

_The blonde murmured, flipping David off before heading back outside. Feeling the sun warm her body instantly, she allowed herself to just relax completely. Climbing onto the chair, she rubbed in some sun screen before laying back. Pressing play on her iPod she closed her eyes, trailing her foot up the chair slightly so her leg was bent as she hummed quietly to the music. It seemed like hours had passed when it had only been mere minutes. _

"So I got my boots on, Got the right amount of leather, And I'm doin' me up with a black colour liner, And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter, All we need in this world is some love..."

_Wow. She was singing. Now that was something she hadn't done in a long time. Laughing at the thought, she rested her hand over her stomach for a moment before raising it to her mouth as she yawned. Doing nothing really takes it outta you. Glancing down at the clock on her iPod, it had been roughly an hour since she'd laid down. Pushing her lips to the side, she slowly turned over, undoing the knot on her bikini before crossing her arms over one another and resting her head on top of them. Sighing quietly, the blondes eyes flicker open slightly as she felt her body suddenly shielded from the sun. Had it been two hours already? Pushing her lips to the side, she reached behind her back and retied the knot to her bikini top before reluctantly turning onto her back. Stopping the music emitting from her iPod, she growled lowly and literally ripped her glasses from her face._

"Hey, I was..."

_Her eyes widened. What was he doing here? At her house? In Calgary! What the hell? Sitting up almost instantly at the sight of Tyson, the blonde felt exposed. Eyeing the towel down on the ground, the blonde lent forward to pick it up, she saw another hand going for it too. Lifting her head slightly, she found her face level with Tyson's. Biting down on her lip softly, she swiftly grabbed the towel and got to her feet, wrapping it around her chest tightly before narrowing her eyes at the Dynasty Member._

"What...?"

_Nat choked out slightly, recoiling on her word as she bowed her head. The butterflies began to rise up in her stomach, she felt like she was gonna throw up. This feeling, it was utterly sickening. Softly caressing her forehead with the palm of her hand, she inhaled deeply._

"...Hey"

_Tyson murmured, pushing his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, bowing his head slightly before he locked his eyes on Natalya's body. Even though it was practically covered by the towel. Bringing his hand to the back of his head, rubbing it roughly with the palm of his hand, he huffed a belittled sigh._

"Hi..."

_She replied with a confused look crawling onto her face. Pushing her lips to the side slightly she shook her head._

"..What the hell do you want?"

_She stated with a slight edge to her voice, yet, she sounded so, so guilty at the same time. How was that even possible? Shaking her head, the blonde trailed her fingers back through her hair slowly, this was just not her day, or week for that matter. _

"I wanted to see you..."

_Tyson muttered with a small, overly hopeful smile, slowly extending his hand, he rested his hand softly on her upper arm, trailing his fingertips up and down her arm. It sent shivers up the Neidhart's spine. Biting down on her lip roughly, she pushed away the superstars arm, what was she doing?_

"Tyson I..."

_She was stuck for words, she was speechless. It wasn't normal for the Neidhart. Being speechless was never a normal feeling for her, she always had something to say... always. Why was this so hard? She had technically brought it all on herself by saying those three stupid words. _

"...You.. Me... I.. Ugh..."

_Sitting herself back down on the edge of the chair she'd been laying in previously, she resisted the sudden urge to throw things around – it was happening a lot lately. Trailing her tongue over her lower lip, she just sat there staring into space like a total idiot. _

"Natalya... I... I love you too"

_Tyson stated with a small smile, the one that had drawn the diva to him in the first place. Closing her eyes for a moment, the Neidhart brought her hand towards her head, gently caressing it with her palm again, as she took a deep breath. This. Was. Not. Happening. Jumping to her feet, the blonde was prepared to leave._

"Tyson, I don—"

_The blonde words were suddenly brought to a halt as she felt her lips meshed together with Tyson's. She felt her knees beginning to go weak, feeling the superstars hand on her lower back she stepped into him lightly. The little force she applied caused the towel to fall to her feet, sighing heavily into the kiss, she cautiously lifted her hand to his cheek, gently caressing it. It felt so right, yet so wrong at the same time. Without realizing it, the Calgarian found herself slipping her tongue into the superstars' mouth, allowing it to wrestle with Tyson's. She didn't want it to end. Running her hand down Tyson's side, she wrapped both arms loosely around his waist, resting her hands on the back of his hips as he did the same to her. God knows how long the pair had been standing there for but it had seemed like an eternity – literally. Finally tearing her lips away, Natalie softly rested her forehead against his, taking in slow, deep breaths she allowed her eyes to fall closed for a moment as she held Tyson close. Was she really doing this? She was. Natalie Neidhart was again, falling for TJ Wilson. The thought caused the diva to smile brightly as she pushed her lips back against his. _

"Wow..."

_She whispered softly into his lips, biting down on her lower one as she stared deeply into his eyes. Her heart suddenly felt whole again. Before today, there had been something missing. And it was him all along. _

"...I love you..."

_Nat stated, this time the words were meaningful, especially to her. A childish giggle passed her lips as she pouted them, lifting her head so there was a small distance between the pairs faces._

"Ditto... Forever and ever babe..."

_Tyson stated with a small, giddy smile. This had to be one of those moments where nothing else existed but you, and that special someone. It just had to be..._


End file.
